


The King's Cottagecore Home Has Been Ransacked!

by GhostingAlong



Category: mcyt
Genre: Georges cottagecore home was ruined :(, M/M, dream is a simp, it's just dream simping for george honestly, mentioned punz, sad georgenotfound, this is just a oneshot tbh i dont wanna write stories anytime soon, tommy and ranboo are fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingAlong/pseuds/GhostingAlong
Summary: As Dream strolled down the sturdy path, figure straight and collected as though he were ready for war, he voyaged his way to the King's more private institution; he recognised it as a nicely built mushroom home with fantastical emphasis all around it.When his feet came to a stop, there was no whimsical aura of a breathtakingly adorable cottage; rather a distraught King on the ground, head in his hands and crown missing.Dream dropped his high shoulders and dashed towards him in a sudden shock.---Or, dream declares war on two minors for ruining his (non-official) boyfriend's cottagecore house
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 509





	The King's Cottagecore Home Has Been Ransacked!

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write this since my tl was going on abt how these previous events have made dnf canon i suppose :)

A morning like any other, a beautifully sunny day where the skies were sapphire in their views; Dream could like it no less, perhaps a little more if the King were here to watch the skies - as the clouds glide by - with him. 

He lived in a small off-room hidden down a spiral wooden staircase in the deep depths of which the land of the SMP had grown to recognise as the royal castle, though few really liked to spend their time there. For a castle, it remained empty, as though power meant nothing and protection was invisible. The interior was rather plain, the marble flooring still shone with its dazzling cleanliness, but the purely white walls seemed to have dried blood seeping into their cracks. From the sheer amount of wars the land had withstood, there was no surprise it had blood. Despite this, Dream's acquaintance, Punz, did his best to keep the monarch's residency as clean as a man could do.

So when George was declared King of all of the land, it surprised everyone when he announced - clearly anxious but remaining some upheld formalities about his demeanor - that he would not live in such a grand place. How he preferred a quiet, laid back life, but would still keep up with a King's duties.

Many people were confused, but with a knight like Dream as George's sworn protector, nobody dared to defy his word.

Typical. 

Dream had made the mutual agreement with George to escort him in and out of his home when needed; he'd bring him to the castle and venture with him back home if needs be. For the King's safety, Dream had said, but really he just wanted to spend some extra time with the man.

George would've scoffed in disbelief at Dream's word had there not been a crazed anarchist pig on the loose trying to make him lose all three of his lives. George had two remaining lives and having already experienced the graphic torturing pain of a first death he wasn't willing to take any chances.

Nonetheless, George still emphasised how he could handle himself, merely because he was King. Dream would be adamant and insist that George would not survive a few seconds in battle _because_ he's King. Being neurodivergent and often unaware of someone's reaction to a statement was clearly an issue for Dream, as he stood there confused while George went on some sort of tangent about how he didn't need to be 'babied'.

Thankfully George had grown used to living in the background, even concluding that he preferred it to being a bossy King snapping his fingers at every mishap. 

Just one of the many reasons Dream was overly infatuated with the man.

Yes, loving a King is normal, but Dream's love was... Next level. More than just an admiration. If anything bad happened to the King, he'd be the first one to hear, and the last one to make the final decision. With a King as laid-back as George was, he could easily make decisions as big as a festival without the other having any intervention.

And that brings us to this moment now. A week into George's reign, and life was going by smoothly. He hasn't done much with his new power, instead Dream had used the promotion to patrol the streets of New L'manberg and watch the commoners scurry about, doing work to earn their pay. The streets were always lively, but at night they were dead, hollow. Dream had heard rumours of a ghost living underneath the land of New L'manberg but never really took the time to check for himself.

Today, like any other day, Dream still wasn't going to check for any ghosts. He had a King to collect from his quarters.

Pulling on armor of the strongest materials that were, quite literally, out of this dimension, and grabbing the King's royal-blue cloak with its fluffy hem and golden thread around the edges, Dream stepped up the familiar wooden steps and into the main floor of the royal castle.

As per usual, the castles ghostly aura hovered just above the floor, Dream could hear his footsteps pitter and patter along the floor, a skip in his step. He was excited to see George's home, excited to see George's gentle sighs as he realises he needs to act serious, excited to see George.

Dream gave a confident, friendly nod to Punz who had pulled open the large castle doors with a tug to allow the knight of higher status to walk out and Dream did just that. 

The sun blinded his eyes, almost as a warm greeting if it hadn't hurt like a bitch. Despite this, Dream proceeded to walk down the long staircase that lead up to the castle, and down the protected path that lead to the small mountain King George had settled with to build his home. 

As Dream strolled down the sturdy path, figure straight and collected as though he were ready for war, he voyaged his way to the King's more private institution; he recognised it as a nicely built mushroom home with fantastical emphasis all around it.

When his feet came to a stop, there was no whimsical aura of a breathtakingly adorable cottage; rather a distraught King on the ground, head in his hands and crown missing. 

Dream dropped his high shoulders and dashed towards him in a sudden shock.

"Your Highness?" Dream spoke, though it wasn't necessarily a question, moreso a demand to know what had happened.

George's demeanor relaxed ever-so-slightly, but he remained tense. His head lifted up from his hands to glance up at the man leaning down behind him.

With tear-strained rosy cheeks and a trembling lower lip, he spoke out between terrified sobs,

"My home..." a sob, "It's - It's ruined! I-" another sob, "I worked so hard on it..."

Dream looked up from the man and towards the house. George was right; it was ruined. There were burn marks, smashed windows, signs written in white paint screaming "FUCK YOU!" and all the fish in the pond had been killed. That was just the outside, he couldn't imagine what the inside could've been like. Dream grimaced.

He didn't feel sad, nor worried, rather anger welled up in his chest and he wanted to explode at whoever did this - no, not just them, but all their friends too. How dare they!

"King George," Dream spoke with a steady tone as his hands slowly made their way to cup George's cheeks to wipe away any tears that refused to stop clinging to the man's skin, "Do you know who did this?"

Dream's tone had changed, it was laced with distaste and disgust, George recognised that and didn't hesitate for a second to speak, 

"Tommy - that troublemaker - and..." he paused for a second, in attempt to recall who the other was, "...and the new resident. What was his name? Ran... R..." George trailed off.

"Ranboo. I know him." Dream confirmed. He knew Ranboo, the young man had moved in just two days prior, and he would've said their first encounter went pretty well if Dream hadn't threatened to shoot him with an arrow because he was bored. Other than attempted murder, Dream would say it was a pretty decent first meeting.

At this point, George was clearly more relaxed in the presence of his closest friend, maybe even more.

"I had left early to find some apples from a nearby apple tree, I wanted plenty to make an apple pie - to maybe share with you and a few other knights... Such as Sapnap and Punz. When I had returned, I encountered Tommy and Ranboo wrecking the place... As if they were waiting for me to leave." George's voice wavered, and he shuddered in fear, "They ran off... Bags of my own belongings and even... And even my own damn crown!"

Dream unfolded the royal blue cape and slowly slided it across George's shoulders, grinning slightly as George snuggled into the fluffy hem with a satisfied sigh.

"I'll get them back." Dream said, almost too casually for his own good, "Today I'll escort you to Punz and he can spend time with you for a short while... While I deal with certain business."

George merely nodded, too vulnerable in this distraught state to argue with Dream going on his own, "Will we still be able to fix the house?" He asked, quiet.

"Of course." Dream held out his hand and George took a firm grasp of it, "Follow me, your majesty."

* * *

While George and Punz were talking away about their daily lives, Dream had pushed himself through the doors to the throne room. George's head perked up in surprise, he thought Dream would've been there sooner. 

"My deepest apologies for being late, Your Highness." Dream got down onto one knee, head bowed into the ground as a sign of deepest apologetic formalities. George simply chuckled softly,

"Enough with the formalities, what took you so long?" The King inquired with a slightly concerned look plastered on his face.

"I declared war."

Punz spat out the water he had been swishing around his mouth.

"You did what?!"

"We're going to war soon!"

"Dream- that's the second time this month!"

The younger merely cackled, those two teenagers would pay the price for ripping the hole out of a King as kind as George was. 


End file.
